


Psychosomatic

by type_40_consulting_detective



Series: My Short Works [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, psychosomatic limp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/type_40_consulting_detective/pseuds/type_40_consulting_detective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning finds him in pain, again. Psychosomatic, but knowing that doesn't get rid of the it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psychosomatic

It’s 5 am when, for the third time this week, the nightmares wake him. Not nearly enough rest, but he’ll never make it back to sleep now. Distant, bloody days torment him at night and steal strength from his day. He thrashes his way out of the tangle of blankets, and grabs at the painful throb of his thigh.

‘Psychosomatic,’ he mutters, as if that will exorcise the demons that torment him. The pain throbs harder still in response, and he limps his way to the loo. He strips carefully and looks down at the offending leg with contempt, but it doesn’t respond. ‘Worth a shot.’

The bath water is steaming hot and his skin turns bright pink. He soaks for what seems like ages, and the tightness of his exhausted body lessens slightly. Getting out before he starts to chill, he covers in his dressing gown and staggers out to the kitchen.

He turns on the kettle and starts the toaster before grabbing the pill bottle in the cupboard. Pain leaves him with no appetite, but he’ll be sick if he takes them on an empty stomach.

He hears the front door open, and he turns to see John. “Mary’s out of town this weekend. Got a case on?” He steps into the kitchen. “Mmm tea, any biscuits?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like, you can follow me on tumblr at http://type40consultingdetective.tumblr.com/


End file.
